


Teddy Bear Picnic

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Creepy toy fic [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Crack, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stranded, The toys also think that Ben Solo is a SNACK and Rey is a doll, creepy toys, possessed toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #Reylovalentines2021 Rey and Ben make an emergency landing on a planet to fix their ship.  Their data pad tells them that it's uninhibited but when they land they are not alone.  Now Rey has to try to figure out a way to get them out of there before Ben becomes the centerpiece of the picnic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Creepy toy fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159733
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Teddy Bear Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fil for #reylovalentines2021. 
> 
> If this was your prompt please let me know so I can gift this to you. Also, thank you for the prompt because I did not know that the teddy bear picnic song existed before this week and it is horrifyingly delightful.

Ben huffed out his nose in annoyance. 

“Look until we can figure out what’s wrong diagnostically, we have to land.” Rey argued, she could feel that he knew she was right but didn’t want to admit it. Stubborn.

“We’ll be there in another 4 standard hours if we just push through.”

“Look I really don’t understand your rush. If we land now, we can ask for help from the others or see if we can figure it out ourselves.”

“Fine.” Ben muttered, his scowl of disagreement overtaking his normally pleasant features. Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance at him. The bond snapped and cracked in annoyance.

They were close enough to a planet that they were able to land within a few minutes, thankfully the landing gear was still functional. The planet was a lush green thing dotted with blue lakes. Ben found them an open plane to land on, where there seemed to be enough room for Rey to work. According to the computer this planet was uninhabited. 

When they landed Rey took the time to go over the diagnostics report on the ship’s computer, she was going to need to check in the undercarriage for any loose hoses or corroded connections.

Rey grabbed her tool bag and popped below into one of the maintenance compartments. It wasn’t that Ben wasn’t capable of fixing what was wrong with their ship, he was Han Solo’s son after all, it was just that Rey was better and had the knowledge to do more unorthodox fixes. But Ben who was always willing to lend a hand, stayed hovering close by in case there was anything he could help her with.

“I think I’m going to have to go out there.” Rey said, popping up out of the electrical compartment, unsuccessful in locating their problem.

“Rey, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?” 

“It feels dark here, something doesn’t feel right.” Ben answered, his gaze fixed on the hatch.

Rey let herself connect to the force, looking for what Ben was feeling.

“I feel it, but if we stay inside, we’ll have to wait until help arrives which won’t be for at least 20 hours, if I go out there to fix it, we could possibly be gone in less than one hour.” Rey reasoned, shouldering her tool bag. Ben gave her that tight lipped grimace but nodded for her to go ahead. 

“Fine, but I refuse to leave you alone out there.” Ben said grabbing his own bag, she didn’t understand it wasn’t like they were going to leave sight of the ship. She huffed, she knew that the argument would be futile and so she took a breath to center herself as she pressed the button to open the hatch. 

The planet was warm and bright but there was an iridescence to everything that made it feel unnatural. She walked around the ship looking for the access panel. However, when she found it, it had already been opened and one of the parts of the ship had been forcibly removed. 

“Ben, I think we have a problem.” She said as she looked at the gnarled wires.

“What?” She felt his presence as he peered over into the panel.

“See this, it’s not natural corrosion or even something that got snagged and tore off, something chewed this off.”

“What would do that?” Ben’s voice was thick with worry, it wasn’t a question that he really needed an answer to.

“Something hungry I would imagine.” She replied lightly trying and failing to ease the tension.

He gave her an exasperated look and she snorted a laugh at her joke. 

“Anyways we’ll have to do what we can to try to bypass the missing sensor.”

Ben hunkered down next to her, close enough to lend a hand but his eyes were constantly crawling over their surroundings looking for a threat. Rey felt it too, the constant feeling of eyes on them that made her skin prickle.

Rey did her best to reconnect the wiring and was about to claim defeat when she heard a rustle in the bushes followed by the chatter of some creature. Curious she looked behind her toward the sound to see the bushes sways as something moved through them.

“Ben, what’s that?” An eerie feeling made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to get off of this planet.

“I don’t know.” He said gruffly his eyes fixed to the trembling leaves.

“Do you think whatever it is maybe took the sensor?” She knew the answer but was hoping for an alternative.

“I would bet the last bottle of my father’s whiskey on it.” Ben responded dryly. 

Rey did her best to secure the wires the best she could and replaced the panel.

“C’mon.” She said as she stood and grabbed the tool kit. 

“What?” Her partner asked her, eyes wide with a rising panic she wasn’t used to seeing from him. 

“Look, Ben. We have each other, we’ll be fine.” She said brushing his hair back away from his face, smoothing her fingertips along his brow, tsking to herself as she smudged grease on his pale skin. 

“You did it, again didn’t you?” He said with a bemused look.

“Of course.” She said with a chuckle, trying and failing to wipe it away. He stood then, coming out from under the wing of the ship to stand at his full height. He pressed a kiss on her brow. 

“I’m sorry I argued with you.” She said, realizing that their circumstances might be worse than if they had just kept going. The eerie presence and the sinister feel of the planet reminded her of the feelings she had on Exegol and she tried not to read too deeply into it. Ben pushed comfort down the bond, they had eachother and they were strong with the force, they could get through whatever this planet threw at them.

“No, you were right. There’s no way we could have known what to expect. But I sent a com to Poe and Finn with our coordinates, they should be here by tomorrow.” Ben said, his hand going to her shoulder in a comforting touch.

Rey nodded and walked back towards the hatch to put the tools back on the ship and grab her own supply bag.

They closed-up the ship, not wishing for any stow aways, and headed out into the forest. Ben led them through thick brush, the canopy above holding in heat and humidity. However, Ben seemed to be following something that Rey couldn’t see.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked him as he picked his way through the thick brush. 

“Following their paths.” He said deep in thought, his eyes constantly moving and scanning.

“Oh. How?”

“It’s how I followed you in the woods of Takodana. Follow the path of disturbance through the brush and do the best you can to latch onto their force signature, no matter how insignificant.”

She considered what he said, it made sense, but it was less obvious than tracking something through the desert.

“Was my signature insignificant?” She asked, but she had a feeling she knew his answer.

He paused and turned to look at her, his brow softening from concentration to adoration. 

“Not ever.” He answered seriously, before turning back to the task at hand. 

There were still things between them that were tentative, despite being partners and together as a couple, but they had their own individual pasts as well as the heavy past that lay between them. They handled it when it came up with reassurance and care, but despite their best attempts, uncertainty still lingered.

They had made it to a clearing when Ben lifted his hand to halt her movements, then pressed a finger to his lips to encourage her silence. 

She looked around, hairs standing on the back of her neck, that near constant feeling of being watched intensified. Then a prick to her skin, just under her ear. Then darkness.

When she came to, she was laying on something soft that rustled with her movements as she came to. 

She opened her bleary eyes and looked around her to see she was surrounded by creatures. They were soft, of varying shapes. Some of them reminded her of Ewoks with the brown fur and dark eyes, but one thing they all had in common was a seam that ran vertically down the center of their bodies, like a seam on a doll. Some had long noses, some had droopy years, a few of them did in fact look like dolls. It was as if a child’s playroom had come to life. 

She realized with a sinking feeling of dread that the chittering noise from the bushes came from them. They air around the room was menacing and she did her best not to appear alarmed.

“Oh, hello.” She said, sitting up gingerly so as not to startle them, hoping she could make friends with at least one of them. Her mind raced, wondering what they had done with Ben. They stepped back and allowed her some space, but some held daggers and spears in case she became threatening. The largest of them approached her with a flower crown and placed it on her head. 

“Oh,” Rey said surprised, dipping down to accept the gift. “Thank you.”

But as she sat up a funny fog come over her with the flowers, the force deadening with its presence she realized it wasn’t a gift at all. She bit the inside of her cheek to maintain control of her rising panic. 

“Where’s my companion?” She asked, trying not to sound too alarmed. A large creature, that reminded her of her ragdoll back on Jakku, took her hand and lead her out of the dwelling she was in, which was little more than a stone hut with a thatched roof. 

As she stepped out into the dappled sunlight of the forest floor, she realized it was the largest of the dwellings. The beings that surrounded her as she exited the hut, looked little more than a mishmash of children’s toys, some of them no bigger than the palm of her hand. Seams ran up their bellies and backs, hands and feet were poorly defined. Some of them had buttons for eyes, and frayed stitching for noses. Some of them had large gaping holes where stuffing and sawdust peeked out grotesquely. 

She cleared her throat to ask again. But was distracted by eerie music coming from ahead. She pulled her attention away from it to try to gain knowledge about what they did with Ben. 

“Uhm, my companion have you seen him?” She asked as they left the canopy of trees and entered an open space, red and white checked blankets littered the ground. In the middle lay a large iron pot, which contained Ben, his head leaning limply against the rim, his own flower crown resting on his wet hair. 

_Every Teddy Bear who's been good is sure of a treat today_ _  
There's lots of marvelous things to eat and wonderful games to play  
Beneath the trees where nobody sees  
They'll hide and seek as long as they please  
'Cause that's the way the Teddy Bears have their picnic_

The pale skin of his shoulders peeked above the surface of the water she imagined they had taken the rest of his clothes as well. It was then that the words sunk in, were they planning on eating him? 

“Ben!” She said panicked, but before she could step forward a sharp spear was pressed to her throat. “I’m sorry.” She muttered stepping back, her hand going to where the blade and pressed against her skin. 

“I just… He’s my friend…” She said softly, she knew she’d have to appeal to them in some way. 

The one who guided her out of the hut directed her to sit on one of the blankets. 

“He’s my partner really. Please don’t hurt him.” But she could see from the torches next to the cauldron that they had other plans. 

She tried to find a way through the foggy feeling the flowers brought. They weren’t as strong as the cuffs she had worn in the throne room and she hoped that she could press her way through the haze. She closed her eyes and centered herself, feeling the faintest hint of Ben’s life force, separated by a gauzy curtain. At least she knew he wasn’t dead.

She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They were definitely outnumbered and there were maybe 50 creatures gathered, she didn’t know if there were more. She would have to act fast, but it was impossible for them to get out of there without her using the force. 

She tilted her head slightly back, feeling the slide of the crown. She leaned forward slightly and felt it shift, she would need to be quick. 

Throwing her head back as she stood, the crown falling to her feet, spears moved towards her and then it all froze. She walked towards’ Ben as sweat prickled her brow with the effort it took to hold everyone and everything in place behind her. 

She brushed off the crown on his head and immediately felt his force signature reconnect with hers almost violently, strengthening her ability with his own. 

He peeked up at her, and she ran a hand through his damp hair. 

“Let’s go home.” She said, taking in the beings around her. She didn’t miss the fear in their eyes as she gazed upon them. They were little more than children’s toys that had been cast aside, it was a feeling she was familiar with. 

“You have each other, you don’t need us.” Rey offered, lowering her control of the creatures but still maintaining awareness of any weapons, she formed a bubble around her and Ben, to prevent any more poison darts. She pulled on his arms to help support him as he stood to get out of the pot. Water sluiced down his body, dampening the fabric of her clothes as he leaned on her for support.

“His clothes please.” She said and one of the small ones came up to her, looking similar to an Ewok, but knowing it wasn’t quite that. It handed her Ben’s clothes, as well as the missing ship piece. 

“Thank you.” She said, she could feel the force radiate from the small creature. 

“Rey.” Ben grunted as she did her best to help him pull his clothes on over his wet skin, to help protect him on their walk back to the ship.

His arm rested heavily on her shoulders, still groggy from whatever must have been in the dart and when she looked up there were multiple puncture wounds in his neck. 

“C’mon. Our new friend is going to come with us.” She said, wondering if it’d even be safe for it to stay here now that it had aided in their departure. She tilted her head and the little creature followed with little hesitance. It was a misfit here, something she and Ben understood all too well. 

They found their way back to the ship, Ben finally able to walk steadily on his own by the time they got there. Ben maintained the protective force shield and kept watch, while Rey and their new friend Teddy repaired the ship. 

“Are you coming with?” She asked, he had beaded black eyes and rounded years atop his head.

He nodded in the affirmative.

Rey gave it a welcoming smile. “Well, then come on.”

They set the course to leave, Ben once again in dry clothes. 

“They’re coming with us?” Ben asked wearily, trust was hard won with him.

“Can’t you feel it?” She asked him, her eyebrow arched, wondering if he had been too affected from the darts and the exertion from the day to comprehend. 

“I can feel it.”

“They’re ok Ben.” She said sending reassurance through the bond as she sat in the cockpit getting ready take off. She punched in coordinates to their destination, the planet that would host their force sensitive training center. 

“He’s our first student.” Rey said cheerfully when they were finally out of the planet’s atmosphere. 

The creature grunted and chortled in response. She would need to learn its language. Ben continued to eye it wearily for the rest of the short flight. When they landed, they were grateful but exhausted. 

Teddy had exited the ship to go explore while Rey and Ben crawled into the bed of their cabin. They laid their limbs and force bond entangled and happy that they had yet again escaped near doom relatively unscathed. 


End file.
